The Regional Adventures!
by ThePixellationStory
Summary: Before you read this, let me warn you that I am extremely bad at story summaries so don't judge, OK? Anyways we follow the adventures of a young trainer named Brennan, with his friends, across the regions, trying hard to accomplish their goals. This story has a little romance in it, and lots of action, and please read it i spent a lot of time and will update it when i can! Thnx!
1. Start of the Adventure!

"Finally! Today is the day I get my pokemon!" Brennan

raced out of bed and to Birch's lab. He arrived there in an

orange jacket and a shirt with green stripes, and saw two other

trainers. They held pokeballs in their hands, and Birch

introduced them as Daniel and Sydney. "Hi! I'm Brennan!" said

Brennan with a smile. They replied cheerfully too, with smiles

on their faces. "So what's left for me?" asked Brennan, who

knew the professor only had 3 pokemon starters. "Come and

see for yourself!" was Birch's reply to Brennan's question.

Brennan held the remaining pokeball in his hand, and sent the

pokemon out.

"It's a treecko!" exclaimed Brennan "Just what I wanted!"

As Brennan walked out into the main room, there stood Daniel

and Sydney, with their pokemon Torchic and Mudkip.

"Mudkip!" "Torchic!" "Treecko!" the pokemon shouted with

excitement. "Well, I'll be off on my journey!" Daniel said, and

ran out of the room with excitement. "Me too!" Sydney ran off,

leaving Brennan alone in the room. "Well, that means I should

leave too." Brennan walked out the room, grin on his face.

Brennan was walking down a bright green grass covered

hill, pokeballs in hand. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to catch me

a pokemon!" said the brown-haired Brennan. "YEAH!" a sudden

shout emerged from within the trees and bushes beside the

hill. Daniel emerged from the vegetation, with 2 enlarged

pokeballs in his hand. "Daniel? What are you doing here?"

Daniel was a 10 year old with perfect jet black hair, nice black

eyes, and perfectly tanned skin. He wore a green t-shirt with

blue jeans, and a belt with pokeballs stuck on it. Brennan

questioned. "Um… I'm on my pokemon journey? Catching

pokemon?" came the reply. "Oh. Yeah sorry." Brennan tried to

cover up his mistake, to no avail "Anyway what did you catch?"

"A shroomish. Torchic put up a good fight, didn't you buddy?"

"Torchic!" Torchic sat in Daniel's arms, slightly bruised and

tired, but standing strong nonetheless. Daniel was a 10 year old

with perfect jet black hair, nice black eyes, and perfectly tanned

skin. He wore a green t-shirt with blue jeans, and a belt with

pokeballs stuck on it. "You wanna travel together?" Brennan

asked. "Sure! Why not? It's always better with company!"

Daniel replied. As they strolled down the hill, they talked about

pokemon, pokeballs, and what they wanted to do. Daniel

wanted to be the Champion of Hoenn, and Brennan wanted to

simply participate in the League, just for fun. "So apparently,

we both have to challenge the first gym leader in the nearest

town, Roxanne of Rustboro City." Daniel said, in a matter-of-

fact kind of way. "And I don't suppose you know the type she

specializes in?" Brennan asked. "Actually, I do. She specializes

in the rock types, giving water types like Mudkip type

advantage." Came the swift reply from Daniel. "Alright! Let's

start training, so we can challenge the Rustboro Gym leader

Roxanne! Yeah!" Brennan shouted with enthusiasm.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. On the way to Rustboro!

**The last time we saw our heroes, they were about to train **

**with their pokemon in the forest! Now, in the battle…..**

"Alright Shroomish Tackle now!" "Treecko dodge and hit

Shroomish with Quick Attack!" Treecko successfully hit

Shroomish head on with Quick Attack, but Shroomish was

quickly back on its feet again. Shroomish had visible bruises,

but so did Treecko. "Shroomish alright use Stun Spore!"

Treecko got caught in the orange dust and was immediately

paralyzed. "Treecko no!" cried Brennan. "Alright Shroomish end

this with Tackle and then Absorb!" As Shroomish dealt the

finishing blows, Treecko's eyes curled into a swirl and he lay on

the floor, defeated. "Alright good battle Treecko. Return!" A

red light flashed from the pokeballs and captured Treecko, the

grass type changing to the similar red energy expelled, and it

returned to the pokeball. "You too Shroomish. You did well!

Return!" Daniel commanded and Shroomish returned to his

pokeball.

"That was a good battle, Brennan! Hope to see how

powerful you are when I fight you in the League, if I do get

paired up against you, that is." "Same here, Daniel!" The two

trainers shook hands and ran on their way to Rustboro City.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of motors behind them. It was

Professor Birch and his dull dark green jeep. "Hey!" he yelled.

He drove by Brennan and passed him a pokedex. "I forgot to

give this to you earlier!" apologized Birch. "Wow, thanks!"

Brennan said as he received the sleek red machine, with a steel

grey-and-blue slanted pokeball at the bottom. When he opened

it up, it resembled an open cellphone, with a screen at the

center. "This will tell you a pokemon's movepool, its name,

type, level, mood, stats, and many other things." Birch

explained. "Again, thanks Professor!" Brennan shouted, over

the roaring of the motors of the jeep as Birch raced back to his

lab. Brennan thought "What about Daniel's pokedex?" "I

received it in the lab before rushing away." Daniel explained,

seemingly reading Brennan's mind. So, the duo headed on their

way to Rustboro City. However, it was getting dark. "Oh shoot

it's getting dark! We'd better set up our tents here for the

night!" As they pitched their tents, Daniel and Brennan

breathed visible air and wiped their foreheads. "That was

tiring." Daniel said. "You bet!" Brennan said. As Daniel fell

asleep, Brennan stayed awake, thinking of when he would be in

the Pokemon League, battling against Daniel. But slowly, he

too, drifted to sleep.

When Brennan awoke, Daniel was awake beside him,

prodding him with a stick. "HEY! What's that for?" Brennan

exclaimed, whilst Daniel stood up and said "For fun, why?" and

Brennan swore he saw a quick smile. "Anyways I found a river,

wanna have breakfast there? It's really nice!" Daniel said, and

gestured for Brennan to follow him to the river. A quick shape

swam past them, and Brennan whipped out his Pokedex.

_Carvanha, the Savage Pokémon. Carvanha has powerful jaws _

_and razor sharp teeth able to chew through solid steel. _

_Carvanha will form packs and attack any invaders in its _

_territory._ "Cool! I wanna catch it!" said Brennan as he threw out

Treecko. "Alright Treecko use Pound!" Treecko was about to hit

Carvanha but missed, and instead landed in the water. Treecko

splashed in the water, unable to swim, and the opposing

Carvanha used Bite, but Treecko took little damage from the

attack, instead retaliating with Tackle. The Carvanha was

knocked onto the grass on the other side of the river, and

Treecko clambered onto a rock. Familiar with the dry ground,

Brennan commanded "Alright Treecko Absorb!" and Treecko's

final attack caused the Carvanha to faint. "Poke…..BALL!"

Brennan threw a pokeball at Carvanha, converting it to the red

energy and successfully storing it in the pokeball. "I caught a

Carvanha!" Brennan shouted and let Carvanha out, into the

river. Whipping out his pokedex, he found it was a level 14,

capable of using Leer, Bite, Rage, Focus Energy, and Scary Face.

"I'm so pumped to catch more pokemon!" Brennan shouted.

"So am I!" said Daniel, excitingly. Soon, after 2 hours or so, they

arrived at Rustboro City, panting and tired.

**Now, at Rustboro City, what will our heroes do? Will they **

**challenge the gym leader straight away? Or will they train? **

**And will Carvanha get the hang of land, being a fish? Find out **

**all in the next chapter!**


	3. Over at Rustboro!

**We see our heroes at the nearby Snack Shack, enjoying **

**some fries and a burger! They are in Rustboro City, where the **

**nearest Gym Leader, Roxanne, is.**

At Rustboro, after their meal at the nearby Snack Shack,

Daniel suggested they train. "Train? LAME! I don't need to

train!" commented Brennan as he strolled to the Rustboro

Gym, chest puffed up with pride. Daniel sighed, breathing

visible air, and followed him. In the air-conditioned gym, Daniel

took one of the spectator seats, and watched the battle unfold

before him. "Alright go out Geodude!" Roxanne shouted and

threw out a pokeball, containing a rock-like Pokemon with arms

of stone. "Alright I choose YOU Carvanha!" Brennan said,

launching a pokeball, and out came a flashing blue light, which

formed into a piranha-like pokemon with sharp yellow teeth

and fins. "Carvanha Ice Fang! Now!" Brennan commanded, but

Carvanha, being so unused to the hard, solid ground, was not

able to maneuver the attack properly and missed by a longshot.

"Geodude, take advantage and use Rollout!" "Carvanha

dodge!" But Carvanha was still slow on ground and got hit by

Rollout. "Geodude end this!" Roxanne shouted and Geodude

used Tackle, finishing off Carvanha, its eyes swirled. "No!"

Brennan cried, and returned Carvanha to its pokeball.

"Treecko, your turn!" Brennan said. "This is almost too

painful to watch." Daniel muttered under his breath. "Treecko

Pound!" Treecko rushed towards Geodude, tail prepared for

the attack. Treecko pounded Geodude, and hard, with its leafy

tail. "Ha! We've got this!" Brennan said "Treecko Absorb!"

"Geodude dodge and use Mud Sport!" Geodude dodged and

launched balls of mud at Treecko. They pinned him to the

ground and covered his eyes, disabling his sight. "Treecko!"

Treecko cried, jumping onto his feet and trying to rub away the

mud. "Geodude Rollout and quick, before Treecko rubs away

the mud!" Roxanne commanded, and Geodude obeyed, hitting

Treecko with Rollout, causing him to faint. "Oh no!" Brennan

rushed over to Treecko, and wiped the mud off his eyes.

"Better luck next time, kid. You tried hard." Roxanne said

before walking away. "Told you so. You should've practiced,

you know." Daniel walked to his side "We need to get to the

Pokemon Center and heal your pokemon, for training". "Hi

guys. Haven't seen you for a while!" a girl voice shouted from

the entrance.

It was Sydney! "Oh, hi! Brennan just got PWN'd by

Roxanne, sorry Brennan." Anyways, I caught a pokemon!" said

Sydney, letting out her newly-caught Pokemon. In front of them

stood a Surskit. "Isn't she just the cutest thing?" asked Sydney,

hugging her Surskit tight. "We caught some Pokemon too!"

Brennan said, letting out his new pokemon, and so did Daniel.

Now in the middle of the three stood Surskit, Shroomish, and

an almost-completely fainted Carvanha. "Cool!" said Sydney, as

they returned their Pokemon. As Brennan and Daniel started to

walk towards the Pokemon Center, Sydney asked "Hey! Where

are you guys going?" "Over to the Pokemon Center to heal our

pokemon. "Okay. I think I'll follow you guys on your journey. It's

so scary on my own!" Sydney said, running after Brennan and

Daniel.

At the center, Nurse Joy handed Brennan back his healed

Pokemon. "Hey, thanks, Nurse Joy!" Brennan said, taking his

Pokemon and latching them onto his belt. "Hey Sydney, wanna

have a battle?" Daniel asked "We can train our Pokemon too!"

"Sure, why not?" Sydney replied, running out of the center into

Rustboro City. "Go Mudkip!" Sydney said, and out came the

cute little blue creature. "Here's your chance, Shroomish!" The

pale yellow green polka-dotted Pokemon exited its Pokeball

into Rustboro, facing Mudkip as its opponent. "Shroomish Stun

Spore!" Shroomish launched an orange sparkly dust into the air,

and once Mudkip inhaled it, he was paralyzed. His body was

stuck in place, unable to move. "Mudkip, fight the Stun Spore!

Try to move!" Mudkip tried to turn his head, and did so, but

with extreme effort. Shroomish faced Mudkip, ready to make a

move at his master's command. "Shroomish Leech Seed! After

that, Mega Drain!" Daniel said, and Shroomish obeyed,

successfully seeding Mudkip and then draining more of his

health away. Seeing Mudkip weakened, but starting to move

again, Daniel made his move. "Shroomish Mega Drain, again!"

In the blink of an eye, Mudkip lay on the ground, with swirling

eyes. "Oh no! Mudkip return and get your rest! Go Surskit, do

your best!" The four-legged water bug skidded on the ground,

prepared and ready for the tough battle.

Shroomish stood on the other side, facing his opponent,

tired but still standing strong. "Shroomish Mega Drain, and

quick!" Daniel said, and Shroomish pulled off the move.

However, Surskit dodged, and Sydney called out her move.

"Surskit use Quick Attack!" Surskit followed her command, and

hit Shroomish. Shroomish had visible bruises, but they didn't

seem to bother him. "Shroomish Stun Spore!" Daniel called out,

for the second time, but Sydney had learnt from Mudkip that

inhaling the spores were NOT a good thing. "Surskit avoid

breathing the spores!" Sydney said, waving her hands to warn

Surskit. Surskit was smart enough and ran out of the way of the

dangerous cloud of orange dust. "Ha! That's not going to work

on me a second time!" Sydney said, whilst asking Surskit to use

Bubble on Shroomish. Shroomish wasn't ready, and got hit. "Oh

no Shroomish! Hang in there!" Daniel cried out, but suddenly

Shroomish started to glow. "What? He's evolving so soon?"

Brennan said, from the side of the arena. Shroomish started to

change shape, forming into that of a large bipedal mushroom.

_Breloom, the mushroom pokemon. Breloom is the evolved form _

_of Shroomish.__Its excellent footwork gets it within striking _

_distance of its opponent where it unleashes a barrage of _

_punches. _"Nice. Alright, Breloom, use Mach Punch!" Surskit,

who was totally surprised by the sudden evolution, got hit, and

hard, by Daniel's attack. She was left, lying on the ground.

"Good match, Daniel! It was exciting!" Sydney congratulated

Daniel and they shook hands. At that moment, Sydney knew

she had an instant crush on Daniel.

**As our heroes have finished their battle, Daniel feels ready to **

**take on the Rustboro Gym leader. With his new Breloom, and **

**with Sydney as part of their team, what will fare of them? And **

**will Sydney ever get to ask Daniel out? Find out, by reading **

**more chapters, when they come out!**


	4. Defeating the Rustboro Gym!

**The last time we saw our heroes, Sydney and Daniel had **

**finished their battle, and Daniel's Shroomish had evolved into **

**Breloom, a grass and fighting type, and learnt fighting-type **

**moves. Now continuing on their journey….**

"I think I'm ready for my Gym Battle!" Daniel said, and

rushed to the Rustboro Gym, readily prepared for the battle

against Roxanne. "We'll be rooting for you!" Sydney and

Brennan said, following his path to the Gym. In the Gym, Daniel

was on the battlefield, facing his opponent Roxanne. "Alright I

choose you Nosepass!" shouted Roxanne and launched out a

small grey stone with an orange-pink nose. "Alright Breloom

come on out!" shouted Daniel, and the bipedal mushroom

creature exited its pokeball in a flash of blue light. "We've got

this! Breloom Mach Punch!" Breloom's fist glowed and he shot

it out at a super speed. Nosepass was knocked backwards, and

Daniel took this time and commanded Breloom to use Stun

Spore. The orange dust engulfed Nosepass completely and

allowed Breloom to instinctively finish him off with Headbutt.

"You did well, Nosepass. Okay then, go Geodude." Roxanne

said. The rocky pokemon was recognized by Daniel, who

commanded Breloom to use a Leech Seed on Geodude.

Geodude was seeded and lost health almost immediately. "Too

easy!" remarked Daniel, as Breloom finished it off with 2 Mach

Punches to the face. "Alright, looks like I earned myself a Stone

Badge, right?" "That's right. You're good, kid! Here you go."

Roxanne handed Daniel the rectangle shaped badge, with two

edges emphasized in gold, instead of brown. "Cool! Thanks,

Roxanne. You did well, Breloom. I'm proud of you!" said Daniel

and returned Breloom to its pokeball. "Woo! Yeah! Go Daniel!"

Shouted Sydney, racing to his side and hugging him. Noticing

the hugging, Sydney immediately blushed and let go. "You did

well, man! Now I understand why we need to train!" said

Brennan, patting Daniel on the back. "Ok! Now we should help

Brennan train! Let's go!" In the open, Brennan let out

Carvanha. "We need to train you for the land, buddy." Said

Brennan, gently letting Carvanha on the ground from his hands,

and on ground, Carvanha struggled to stay upright. Its body

structure didn't allow for it on land. After a few tries though,

Carvanha eventually got the hang of staying upright on the

ground. However, Carvanha was only able to stay upright whilst

staying still. The moment it tried to move, it immediately

toppled. Daniel let out Torchic and Carvanha tried to hit him

with melee attacks like Ice Fang. Torchic was slow, so it was

practice for him too. After several attacks from Carvanha, both

were better at moving on land. Torchic had also took the liberty

of learning Quick Attack in order to dodge Carvanha's attacks,

and Carvanha learnt Water Gun as a ranged attack, so he didn't

have to move too much.

After 2 hours of tough training, all trainers and pokemon

were ready to take a break. "Brennan, feel ready for a battle as

the last part of training?" "Alright, Daniel" said Brennan and

threw out Treecko. Daniel smiled and let out Torchic. "Torchic,

Ember!" Torchic launched embers of a fire at Treecko, and

being a grass-type, Treecko took more damage than usual.

"Treecko, Vine Whip!" Brennan commanded, and Treecko

lashed out at Torchic with long vines. "Ha, you forgot, Torchic's

better at dodging now." Said Daniel, as Torchic ran around,

effectively dodging Vine Whip. "Torchic Quick Attack, then

Scratch!" Torchic raced towards Treecko, with a white trail of

light glowing behind, and slammed headfirst into the gecko

pokemon. Treecko recovered quick from the attack, but Torchic

had already hit him with Scratch. "No! Treecko don't let him

defeat you! Use Pound!" Treecko's bushy tail pounded on

Torchic, forcing him onto the ground. Torchic slowly climbed

back up on its feet, and the moment Daniel said the word

'Ember', Torchic launched bright red-hot embers at Treecko.

Treecko was obviously burnt, so Torchic took the opportunity

and fired another Ember attack at Treecko, knocking him out.

"Yeah! You did well, Torchic!" said Daniel, petting Torchic's

head gently. "Treecko, you're improving! You should get some

rest before the Gym Battle!" said Brennan, returning Treecko to

inside the pokeball.

"Alright! That was a wonderful battle!" said Sydney, who

was sitting at the side of the battle area. She ran over to where

they were, and they took a break at the Snack Shack. At the end

of their break, Sydney and Daniel hurried Brennan into the

Gym, and took their spectator seats at the side of the arena.

"So, you're persistent, kid! Let's battle then!" said Roxanne, at

the other end of the arena. She sent out Geodude first, and

Brennan sent out Treecko. "Ha, we've trained, and we're

stronger now! Treecko Vine Whip!" Treecko shot vines which

hit Geodude spot on, and being a rock-type, Geodude took

extra damage being weak to grass. "Treecko keep hitting it with

Vine Whip, and then finish it off with Absorb!" Brennan's tactic

worked, and within a minute it was all over. "You know what's

pokemon. "Brennan! Nosepass can only move towards and face

the north! Use that to your advantage!" shouted Daniel from

the sidelines. "Thanks, Daniel. Alright Treecko, you heard

Daniel, run behind Nosepass and then keep using Pound! This is

a total troll!" Brennan said and Treecko followed, resulting in a

fainted Nosepass, lying on the floor, still facing the north.

"Here, looks like you got yourself a Stone Badge." Said

Roxanne, passing him a Stone Badge, with a design exactly

identical to Daniel's. "Alright! This is awesome!" said Brennan,

rushing out of the Rustboro Gym to meet his friends. "That was

amazing! We're going to be able to compete in the League in

no time!" said Daniel, walking to Brennan with Sydney. Daniel

gave his friend a high-five, and they walked together out of

Rustboro.

**After both of them defeating Roxanne successfully, Daniel, **

**Brennan, and Sydney are on their way to the next Gym, and **

**they are going to face many more challenges!**


	5. The Slaking Reserve!

**When we last saw our heroes, they had defeated Roxanne, **

**the Gym Leader of Rustboro. Now, they are continuing on **

**their journey, out of Rustboro.**

"Since, we're still in Rustboro, we should go sign up for the

Pokemon League! That's what we forgot to do!" Daniel said. "

I've always wanted to be a Pokemon Co-ordinator. I should sign

up for Grand Festival while you guys sign up for the Pokemon

League." Said Sydney, following Daniel and Brennan on their

way to the Pokemon Center. Their names were keyed into the

computer, and they exited into the city. As they walked out of

Rustboro, Sydney was looking at the brochure, and she found a

Slaking Reserve not too far away. At the Slaking reserve, they

saw herds of wild Slaking roaming the grounds. The trio were

amazed at the immense amount of wild Slaking, Slakoth, and

Vigoroth there. "Pika, Pikachu!" the trio heard the voice of a

young Pikachu running into the wild lands where the Slaking

roamed. The Pikachu picked wild fruit from the trees, and while

it was stuffing its face, a Slaking stood behind it, which was

oblivious to the Pikachu until it saw the shadow. "PIKACHU!"

Pikachu shrieked and ran around, and eventually came to a

stop, and used a Spark attack on Slaking. Slaking was obviously

hurt, and called out to the others. One by one, Vigoroth

gathered around Pikachu in a circle, blocking any possible

escape route for the electric mouse. "Vigo….roth." The Vigoroth

bellowed in a deep voice. "We've got to help that poor

Pikachu!" shouted Sydney, much to Daniel and Brennan's

surprise.

"But we can't!" said Daniel, who was obviously following

the rules of the reserve. "Well, we can't just let that Pikachu

suffer!" said Brennan, and Daniel had no choice but to let them

have their way. Majority rules, after all. But when they turned

back, they saw no Pikachu. They didn't see the Slaking in a

circle, either. "Where'd the Pikachu go?" asked Daniel, but the

others just shrugged. "We need to get down there!" said

Sydney, even though she knew the risks. "She jumped over the

railing, followed by Brennan and a reluctant Daniel. "We don't

know where Pikachu is, but we can't just look around the entire

forest. We need clues." Brennan said, in the way that he

sounded like Sherlock Holmes. "How about that for a clue?"

Daniel suggested, pointing up. They saw a Spark attack shooting

through the air. "That's the way to go." Said Daniel, rushing into

the trees. Sydney and Brennan hurriedly followed.

Daniel, Sydney, and Brennan skidded to a halt at what they

saw next. There was Pikachu, wrapped in vines to trap it. It lay

against a tree trunk, struggling to shake free, but unable to aim

Spark attacks at the vines without electrocuting itself. "We

have to help!" said Sydney, slowly releasing a pokeball from her

belt. "No. We have to keep a low profile and think of a plan."

Said Daniel. "Sla….KING!" a sudden shout came from behind

them, and they were trapped by arms with huge muscles. "It is

weird how this Slaking is so active! They normally are the

world's laziest pokemon!" commented Daniel, who was only

answered by Brennan who said, "That's not helpful!" "Looks

like we have no choice but to battle!" said Daniel, letting out

Breloom. "Breloom Mach Punch!" Breloom's fist glowed with

energy, and he punched Slaking with it. Slaking growled in

frustration, and let go of the trio, stumbling backwards.

"Mudkip go and use Bubble!" Sydney called out to her

pokemon. "Go Torchic! Use Scratch on the vines holding

Pikachu!" Torchic followed his instructions, claws glowing

white, and he sliced the vines perfectly in half. "Good job! Hold

these Slaking off with Ember!" Torchic released heated embers

at the opponent, and then used Quick Attack instinctively. "Go

Carvanha and use Water Gun! We've got this!" Brennan said

and Carvanha exited its pokeball, the piranha-like pokemon

shooting a steady stream of water at the Slaking. "We might be

able to fight better if we know what Slaking can do." Said

Sydney, whipping out her Pokedex. _Slaking, the Lazy Pokémon. _

_Slaking lives most of its life asleep, eating only grasses that _

_grow within its reach._ "Wow. That certainly was helpful." Said

Daniel in a sarcastic tone. The Slaking yawned, and Daniel,

Brennan, and Sydney realized what it was doing. It was Yawn, a

move that would cause the opponent to fall asleep. "Return all

of your pokemon!" said Daniel, immediately sending both

Breloom and Torchic to their pokeballs. "This will stop them

from hearing the yawn and falling asleep! Or so I hope…" Daniel

said, muttering the last part under his breath. Soon, both

Carvanha and Mudkip were back in their pokeballs again. "Go

Torchic use Ember, then Scratch!" "Treecko, Quick Attack!"

"Surskit, Bubble!" The three pokemon were let out of their

pokeballs, back onto the battlefield, and they released their

attacks. Even though the pokemon were young, they were

already hitting with some hard moves. Slaking stumbled

backwards, tripped on a rock, and landed on the ground,

curling up near her leg. "Do you want to come with us?" asked

Sydney, bending down to Pikachu's level. "Pikachu!" Pikachu

replied, which Sydney took as a 'yes'. She enlarged an empty

pokeball, and gently tapped it on Pikachu's head, transforming

him into energy and letting it enter the pokeball. The pokeball

shook for a while, and then stopped, with a sound that signaled

the capture of a pokemon. "Alright! I got a Pikachu!" said

Sydney, striking a pose. As they ran towards the railing which

they used to get into the wild reserve, they were stopped by an

Officer Jenny.

The lime green-haired policewoman stopped them in their

tracks, holding up a gloved hand. "You have broken the rule of

not going into the Slaking Reserve. Furthermore, you have

attacked a Slaking who was only trying to defend its own

territory. Thus, I ban you from entering Hoenn for a year." Said

Officer Jenny strictly. "But we're in the Pokemon League! And

Sydney's entering the Grand Festival! And we live here!

Additionally, I would like to say that we were only saving a wild

Pikachu who entered the reserve." Said Daniel, defensively.

"That Pikachu wandered in there for food. However, you were

only breaking the rules to help a pokemon. I will thus lighten

your punishment. You are only banned from entering Hoenn

regional competitions, and still for a year." "OK, I guess that

sounds legit." Daniel said. "But we've already signed up for the

Pokemon League here!" Brennan complained. "Yeah, but I've

heard of a new region we can go to. It's full of new pokemon,

and the region was only recently discovered. It's called the

Tsuyosa Region, which literally translates in Japanese as

'strength'. We can compete in the League there, a year's

enough time for the entire cycle of training and competition, so

we've got enough time, and when we return to Hoenn with

pokemon from Tsuyosa, and strong Hoenn pokemon, we'll do

well in the League! How's that sound?" Daniel said. Brennan

and Sydney's jaws gaped wide. "How do you know all that

stuff?!" asked Brennan. "I read the news." Replied Daniel

calmly. "I say we go to Tsuyosa for a year, agreed?" Sydney

asked. "Sure!" "It's OK with me." Daniel and Brennan both said.

"It's agreed then. We leave for Tsuyosa first thing tomorrow

morning, alright?" Sydney said "Good.".

**After being banned from entering Hoenn regional events, **

**Sydney, Daniel, and Brennan have decided to travel to **

**Tsuyosa for the League and Grand Festival there. They are **

**leaving first thing tomorrow morning, and if you want to **

**know what happens there, read the next chapter!**


	6. The First Day at Tsuyosa!

**The last time we saw the trio of Brennan, Daniel, and Sydney, **

**they were banned from entering Hoenn Regional **

**Competitions like the Pokemon League and Grand Festival. **

**Luckily, they have decided to take a new path, to Tsuyosa, a **

**new region with all new Pokemon. Follow them on their **

**adventures!**

"Wake up, sleepyheads!" said Sydney, who shook both

Brennan and Daniel awake. Daniel leapt out of bed first,

followed by a tired Brennan, who whined "Do we have to go

now? It's 5:00 in the morning!" "Quit whining, Brennan. If we

want to get to Tsuyosa early we have to wake up NOW! Let's

go!" Sydney said. On the path to the ship taking them to

Tsuyosa, the sky was a dark navy blue hanging above them, and

everybody was rejuvenated and ready for Tsuyosa. As they

walked into a field, they saw the sea before their eyes… and a

Taillow. "Ooh! I want it!" shouted Brennan, throwing out his

Treecko. "Treecko…" Treecko said lazily, slowly getting into a

fighting stance. "Treecko use Pound!" Treecko's bushy green

tail attempted to pound the Taillow, but the Taillow was fast

and dodged quickly, rising into the air. "Treecko Vine Whip!"

Treecko lashed out at Taillow with a vine, effectively slamming

it back down onto the ground. "Poke…BALL!" Brennan threw a

pokeball at Taillow, which then gave the signal that Taillow had

been captured.

"Cool! Come on out, Taillow!" shouted Brennan, releasing

Taillow from the pokeball. Taillow flew above Brennan's head,

chirping happily. Landing on Brennan's shoulder, Taillow rode

shotgun there all the way to the ship, when Brennan kept it in

its pokeball again. As they walked up to the ship, the trio were

excited about the adventures to come.

o0o

"Now arriving at the Tsuyosa region." The speaker

sounded. "Looks like we're where we need to be. Guys, let's

go!" said Daniel as he rushed down the metallic steps to

Tsuyosa. His friends were close behind, landing on the ground

right after him. They were handed a brochure, giving

information about Tsuyosa. "So this is Aquaload Town. It's a

main port where ships can load and unload cargo and

passengers." Said Sydney, reading from the brochure. Right in

front of them was what seemed to be a small wooden hut, and

in it a fisherman. "Excuse me, what's the nearest way to…"

Sydney checked the brochure, looking for the closest city or

town "Primrose City?" Sydney finished her sentence. "Oh,

that's simple! If you walk straight ahead, down the path, you'll

see a sign that points east and says 'Primrose City'. You follow

it, and soon you'll see the city." The fisherman answered. With

a quick 'thank you', the trio headed down the path into a dense

forest.

They were surrounded by trees. Tall, big, trees. The green

canopy above them gave shade, cooling them down. "Let's take

a rest here, for now." Said Brennan, plopping down on the

damp dirt. "Trapmouth!" a pokemon forcefully emerged from

the ground a few inches from where Brennan was sitting. It was

a large red worm, the size of a brachiosaurus. Sydney took out

her pokedex and aimed it at the Trapmouth. "Unknown

Pokemon." The pokedex simply said. "Sydney, this is Tsuyosa,

not Hoenn. Our pokedexes won't know what this pokemon is!"

said Daniel, over the roaring of the Trapmouth. "So this is why

this is called Tsuyosa! Strength! STRONG POKEMON!" shouted

Brennan, as the Trapmouth sent gusts of wind towards them

"See? It can use GUST!" The three of them were holding on

tightly to branches of trees, and Brennan tried sending out

Taillow, who was unable to cope with the strong wind, and was

sent tumbling back into the forest. "Let go guys!" Brennan's

simple command was followed by everyone, and they were

soon tumbling the same way as Taillow.

When they landed, they were on a pavement, with Taillow

by their side. "Looks like we found it. Primrose City." Said

Daniel staring up at the unfamiliar buildings. As they walked

further into the city, they saw a Gym. "Cool! A gym!" said

Daniel and Brennan simultaneously, and they rushed inside.

"Welcome to the Primrose Gym!" said the Gym Leader. "I'm

Cindy, and this Gym is only a small test to trainers. It's a Poison

Gym, and it will be a one on one battle. As I said, it is a test, and

thus no badge." "Cool! Torchic I choose you!" said Daniel,

sending out the small red pokemon. "Go, Venipede!" Cindy

sent out a pokemon resembling a centipede, with a red

exoskeleton and green stripes on its thorax and abdomen.

"Let's check out this pokemon on the pokedex!" said Brennan.

_Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon. Venipede explores its _

_surroundings by sensing vibrations in the air with feelers on its _

_head and tail._ "Alright since it's a Bug pokemon use Ember,

Torchic!" Torchic sent out glowing embers at Venipede, doing a

considerably large amount of damage to it. Venipede struggled

to stay on its feet, but did it nonetheless. "Good job, Venipede. Now use Poison Sting!" Cindy commanded. "Dodge with Quick

Attack Torchic then Peck!" said Daniel, and Torchic, with its

speed, evaded the attack, and struck from behind with a Peck

attack. The Venipede used Poison Sting, but still to no avail.

Torchic was too quick, and Venipede missed its target. "Torchic,

Ember and end this!" Torchic followed Daniel's instructions,

using Ember, and defeating Venipede. "Good job! You defeated

me!" said Cindy, shaking Daniel's hand.

"Ok, me next!" said Brennan enthusiastically. Cindy sent

out Nidoran , and Brennan used Taillow. "Oh! I know this

pokemon! Taillow Gust!" "Nidoran dodge then Horn Attack!"

Nidoran was quick enough to dodge, but Taillow flew high and

Nidoran couldn't hit her. "Nidoran use Scratch!" Nidoran used

another physical attack, but due to Taillow being able to fly,

missed again. "Taillow Peck!" Taillow's beak glowed bright

white and it hit Nidoran. However, she was grazed by one of

Nidoran's horns, poisoning her. She fell to the ground, and

Nidoran took the opportunity to charge with a Horn Attack,

hitting Taillow. Taillow lifted its wings, and began to use Gust,

which blew Nidoran back. Taillow pecked Nidoran again, and

again, multiple times, until it fainted. "You beat me. But as I

said, I am only a test to young trainers. They do not have to

beat me, and the other Gym Leaders are much stronger than

me. Good luck!" said Cindy, waving them out of the Gym.

**Brennan and Daniel have defeated a Gym Test, and they are **

**going on their journey in Tsuyosa. They have already met a **

**deadly pokemon, Trapmouth, and there is still more to come. **

**What will happen in the next chapter? Read on to find out!**


	7. Delitrance City Here we Come!

**When we last saw our heroes, they were on their first day in **

**the Tsuyosa Region. They had defeated the Trainer Tester **

**Gym, whose Gym Leader was Cindy, a poison-type trainer. **

**Both Brennan and Daniel defeated her, and after healing their **

**pokemon, we see them continuing on their journey.**

"So where are we headed for next?" Brennan asked. "Um,

I think it's the Denetra Forest." Replied Sydney, looking at the

brochure to check. "Forest? Oh NO! That means more

Trapmouths!" Brennan exclaimed. "Well, there's always the

long route through that 'other way'." Said Daniel, in a -you-

don't-want-to-do-that- kind of voice. As they progressed

deeper into the forest, they saw pokemon recognized from

other regions. There were Weedle, Caterpie, and the occasional

Heracross. Luckily, the forest was small, and they were out in

12 minutes, out into the open plains. "That was anti-climactic."

said Daniel, walking slowly out of Denetra Forest.

A bush ruffled. Daniel instinctively turned around, and out

of a bush leaped two black-uniformed men, with a three-leaf

clover logo on their chests. "We're the Naturals! We specialize

in grass-types, and strong ones at that! Now, give us your

pokemon or face the consequences!" the men said. "What

consequences?" asked Daniel, (that was sarcastic in case you

didn't know) as he let out Breloom. "Yeah!" said Sydney,

releasing her Pikachu into the open as well. "Too bad, guess

you have to learn the hard way! Go Shiftry! The pokemon that

came out had a white hair cloak over its yellow evil-like eyes,

and it had a wooden body with large leaf hands acting as hands.

"Let's check out this pokemon!" said Brennan, whipping out his

pokedex. _Shiftry, the Wicked Pokémon. Its large fan can cause _

_winds in excess of one-hundred feet per second and can blow _

_anything away._ "Alright then, Pikachu use Spark!" "Breloom use

Mega Drain!" Pikachu launched a spark of electricity, whilst

Breloom absorbed Shiftry's energy, and Shiftry was hurt by

both of those attacks. "Shiftry, Gust!" one of the two men, and

Shiftry used its large fans and blew the pokemon away, literally.

"Let's join the battle, go Carvanha!" Brennan said, as he let out

his snapping piranha pokemon. "Carvanha Water Gun!"

Carvanha did as told, shooting a blast of water at Shiftry.

"Breloom finish this with a Mach Punch!" Breloom launched his

powerful fist at the Shiftry, and the pokemon flew off about 4

meters away, fainting. "Very well, you may have won, but we'll

be back, and stronger each time. Let's escape while we can,

Eva." "Yes, we must, Alex." The Naturals ran into the forest, and

soon out of their sights. "So those 'Naturals' are called Alex and

Eva, huh?" said Sydney, returning the pokemon to their

pokeballs. "Seems like it." Replied Daniel, returning his

pokemon too. After Brennan returned his pokemon, they set

off on the rocky path ahead of them.

"So, where's your next Contest going to be held?" asked

Brennan. "I'm not sure. The brochure has all the contest dates,

and it seems that the closest Contest will be in Delitrance City."

Replied Sydney, as she ran along the path. Daniel and Brennan

closely followed, until they suddenly smelled the smell of

freshly baked bread. In front of their eyes stood Delitrance City,

famous for its delicious pastries. They ran into the city eagerly,

but along the way, Daniel's sharp eyes spotted a tree of yellow

berries with random patches of orange on them. He picked a

total of 7 from the tree, and wanted to tell the others, but they

were too far ahead. He raced towards them, but they had

already stepped into a bakery. Daniel facepalmed and ran in

after them. On the sign it read 'Poffin House'. Sydney and

Brennan were inside, staring at the delicious-looking cakes.

However, there was an old woman in a corner of the kitchen,

looking depressed. Daniel pointed it out to Brennan, and they

went to see why she was depressed.

"Hey, why are you so sad?" asked Brennan. "It's because I

can't find any berries to make Poffins." Said the old lady.

"What's a Poffin?" asked Sydney. "It's a kind of food for

Pokemon that enhances a certain stat for Contests. It suits you,

Sydney!" came her reply, given from Daniel "Hey, wait! I think I

found some berries on a tree on the road to here!" said Daniel,

taking out the berries. "Custap Berries! That will do just fine!"

said the old woman, gently taking them from Daniel's hand and

putting into a pot on the stove. "Hey, do you think we could

help? I would like to see how a Poffin is made!" said Sydney

enthusiastically. "Sure!" said the old woman, leading them to

the stove. She washed the Custap Berries, then cut them up

and dumped the pieces into the pot. The trio helped stir the

batter, and put the batter in the oven. Soon, after hard work,

the Poffins were baked. As the three young children sat at a

table, the woman presented 28 Poffins, all in a bowl. "The more

people bake Poffins together, the more Poffins for each one!"

said the old woman, taking 12 of the Poffins. "You can keep the

rest, young lady, since you helped me, and you're a Pokemon

Co-ordinator by the looks of it." Said the old woman, producing

a Poffin Case from behind her. The case looked sort of like a

picnic basket with two layers on top of each other, and the old

woman placed the pink Poffins in the basket. "These Poffins are

Sweet, and will increase the cuteness stat of your Pokemon in

your contests." "Wow, thanks!" said Sydney, as they took the

case and walked out of the shop.

"Alright, so when's the contest?" asked Daniel. "Looks like

it'll be two days later. I need all the training I can get!" said

Sydney, who ran to an empty field. "Let's battle, Daniel!" said

Sydney, releasing Surskit. "Surskit!" the blue quadruped said its

name, and Daniel released Torchic. "Yes! We've got the type

advantage! Surskit, Quick Attack first!" Surskit raced along the

ground on its maneuverable thin legs, leaving a flash of light

behind it. "Type advantage isn't everything! Torchic use Ember

around you as a force field!" Torchic released hot embers from

its beak, leaving a blazing shield around it. Surskit hit it instead

of Torchic, taking damage, whilst Torchic used Scratch. Surskit

was hit with sharp claws from Torchic, and was knocked back.

"Surskit are you OK?" "Surskit!" Surskit got back onto its four

feet, and used Quick Attack again, and the instant Daniel

commanded for an Ember, Torchic breathed hot embers from

its beak and burned Surskit. "Torchic, end this with a Peck!"

Torchic's pointy beak glowed white and it pecked Surskit on the

head, knocking it out. "Surskit return! Go Pikachu!" Sydney sent

out the Electric Mouse, and commanded for a Thundershock.

The pokemon launched a burst of electrical energy at Torchic,

who dodged quickly and used Quick Attack, hitting Pikachu

back slightly. "Pikachu Spark!" Pikachu's Spark attack hit, and

followed by another Thundershock, Torchic fainted. "You did a

good job, Torchic. Now go, Breloom!" Breloom exited its

pokeball and followed up with a quick Mach Punch to Pikachu.

Pikachu was light and he flew back several feet. "Breloom Stun

Spore!" "Pikachu dodge the orange dust!" Sydney said, but

Pikachu was new to the team and was engulfed by the sparkling

dust. As the dust cleared away, Pikachu remained standing

there, still as a statue. "Breloom take the opportunity! Finish it

off with Mega Drain!" Breloom sapped away the remainder of

Pikachu's energy, leaving it fainted. "Pikachu oh no! Take a rest!

Mudkip you're up!" She let out her amphibious teal creature.

"Mudkip, use Bubble!" Mudkip released several translucent

bubbles which whizzed towards Breloom, who braced himself

and took less damage due to him being a grass-type. "Mudkip

use Tackle!" Mudkip tackled Breloom, but he suddenly turned

back and tackled Mudkip. Mudkip seemed to have took more

damage than Breloom. "Cool! Breloom's learnt Counter, a

Fighting-type move!" said Daniel, with a shine in his eyes.

"Breloom, Mega Drain, and end this!" Breloom finished off the

battle with Mega Drain, and soon Mudkip lay fainted on the

ground.

"That was a good battle, Sydney!" said Daniel, shaking

Sydney's hand. "Thanks, Daniel. You did well too!" said Sydney.

In the Delitrance Pokemon Center, they signed up for the

Tsuyosa League and Sydney got the Contest Pass, allowing her

to take part in Contests. "I'm so pumped!" said Brennan,

punching the air with joy.

**In the next chapter, our heroes train some more, and then **

**Sydney sets off for her first Contest! Will she win or lose? Find **

**out in the next chapter of this story!**


	8. Delitrance City Training!

**The last time we saw our heroes, Sydney was preparing for **

**her first contest, in Delitrance City. They made some sweet **

**Poffins in preparation for the contest, and Sydney and the **

**guys are going to get some training done!**

"Pikachu one more Thundershock, and make it powerful!"

Sydney commanded, and her Pikachu unleashed an electrical

beam at the ground, whilst leaping into the air. "That was

amazing!" said Brennan, clapping his hands at the side of the

arena. "Guys, it's obvious we're all in need of a little training

time, so I devised an idea!" said Daniel. "What is it?" asked

Brennan and Sydney simultaneously, and Daniel continued,

"How about we all go to separate corners, train, and after an

hour, return here for a battle! Sound like a good plan?" "Yeah,

sure!" the replies came. The three ran off into separate corners

of the forest, for more training.

o0o

An hour later, the three met again in the clearing that they

had agreed to meet at. "How about a battle royale? One man…

or woman for him…or herself?" suggested Brennan. "Why not!"

said Daniel, sending out his first pokemon, and chicken-like

fiery pokemon, with sharp white talons and claws.

"Combusken!" the pokemon exclaimed. "So you evolved your

Torchic! Cool!" said Brennan, sending out his Carvanha. "We

did a lot of training, didn't we Carvanha." "Carvanha!" "My

turn!" said Sydney, sending out Surskit.

"Surskit start out quick with Water Pulse!" Surskit had

learnt a new move, and she sent out a pulsating blue sphere

that hit Carvanha first. "Just what I was going to do. Carvanha,

counterattack it with your own Water Pulse!" Brennan said,

smirking. Carvanha released a similar blue energy from its

mouth, aimed straight for Surskit. "Combusken quick, use Blaze

Kick on them both before they can react!" Combusken's orange

legs and black feet glowed with the flames surrounding it, and

they hit Carvanha first, followed by Surskit. Surskit quickly

stood back up, swirling with its four legs. "Surskit, use Bubble

and distract Combusken, then Water Pulse again for Carvanha!"

Surskit launched bubbles at Combusken, who then swiftly

dodged them with Quick Attack. Carvanha was quick to use

Water Gun, slowing Water Pulse down and eventually bursting

it into a shower of bright blue gleaming sparkles. "Combusken

Ember at Surskit!" Combusken's hot embers burned Surskit,

and Daniel finished it off with a Blaze Kick to the face. "Surskit,

return! You did well." Sydney returned Surskit to her pokeball.

"Carvanha, Bite!" Carvanha leaped at Combusken, sinking

its teeth into thin air as Combusken's swift reflexes allowed it

to dodge the attack. "Combusken return! Let's do this! Go

Spoink! Meet the newest member of my team, a Psychic type!

And a strong one too!" said Daniel, releasing the pig-like

pokemon with a spring acting as legs. The grey pokemon held a

pink pearl within its two ears, which magnified its psychic

powers. "Spoink, use all your strength! Psychic attack!" Spoink's

pearl glowed brightly, and it levitated medium-sized chunks of

rock from the ground, and launched them at Carvanha, who

was smashed by one of them, fainting. "Carvanha, return!" said

Brennan.

"Taillow, I choose you!" "Go Pikachu!" The two pokemon

leaped out from their pokeballs. Taillow was a black bird with

red on its face, and a white chest. Its claws were slightly

yellowed, and it had a brave look on its face. Pikachu, the

electric mouse, was yellow, with brown stripes on its tail and

back. "Pikachu, you have the type advantage, use Thunderbolt

on Taillow!" Pikachu stood on the ground, and released a

charge of electricity at Taillow, who dropped to the ground

soon after. "Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Spoink!" Pikachu

launched another beam of electricity at Spoink. "Spoink use

Psybeam!" Spoink's pearl glowed with random colors, and

Spoink released the energy in a colorful beam. Pikachu was

confused, and he shocked himself. "Spoink now Tackle!" Spoink

tackled Pikachu quickly followed with a Zen Headbutt, knocking

it out. "That's one powerful Spoink, but can it handle my

Marshtomp?"

A large blue creature emerged from Sydney's pokeball,

with a navy blue fins and an orange belly. "Marshtomp, Mud

Sport!" Marshtomp launched balls of mud at Treecko, as soon

as it exited Brennan's pokeball. "Treecko, Vine Whip!" Brennan

said, and Treecko lashed out at Marshtomp with two controlled

vines. "Spoink return! Go Breloom, and show them our new

trick!" Daniel said, releasing Breloom. Both of his opponents

turned to look at Daniel, and they saw Breloom forming a

sphere of green energy within his hands. "Energy Ball, now!"

that was Daniel's cue to Breloom, who released the charged up

Energy Ball. Treecko and Marshtomp, who were arm-wrestling

in a cloud of dust, suddenly stopped fighting and noticed the

attack. The ground exploded, and when the dust cleared, both

Marshtomp and Treecko lay on the ground, fainted.

"Alright, that was a good match!" said Daniel, running

towards them. "Now, I'm so much closer to winning my first

contest!" said Sydney, jumping into the air. "Good luck,

Sydney!" said Daniel, as they prepared to pitch up their tents.

**Watch out for the next chapter, where Sydney trains a bit **

**more and heads for her first contest in Delitrance! The **

**adventure will continue!**


End file.
